


Caught Me In The Night (Down On My Knees)

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Damian surprises everyone when his first heat comes along, designating him as the sole omega in a pack full of alphas.





	Caught Me In The Night (Down On My Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Joywave’s “Bad Dreams.”
> 
> Day 29: Glory hole | Double (or more) Penetration* | Sleepy Sex | Massage

Damian’s palms itched. For three days, he slogged through briefings, missions, and training sessions, each task becoming steadily more difficult for him to handle. It was uncharacteristically weak, leading him to believe a number of ridiculous things were happening to him, from toxin exposure he didn’t notice soon enough to some life-threatening illness overtaking his disappointing failure of an immune system.

Everyone around him, barring Alfred, would bristle whenever he came near. Instead of heeding their stammered, awkward, and sometimes outright rude suggestions that he hunker down in a safe-house away from the family for a while, or perhaps take a solo vacation, he remained vigilant in fighting by their sides.

Being stubborn was a mistake. Of course, everything seemed obvious in hindsight, which was what he told himself when the week of his very first heat came and he had to try to save face. The days before, spent in discomfort and a vague haze of confusion, were merely a preamble. They were also nothing compared to now, where every single pore seemed to be dripping sweat and another, specific place on his body was dripping something entirely different. It was what his family had been trying to tell him, without directly approaching the elephant in the room.

Logically, he knew he would have fought them on it if they _had _told him he was an omega. He grew up under the assumption he would present alpha, like his father and brothers, but the arrival of those tender pre-heat hours gave everyone what was now a glaringly obvious start. They had attempted, in their own ways, to spare him the humiliation of getting his heat around family, where he would be forced to remain in relatively close quarters with the strong, overlapping scents of several alphas making the whole ordeal worse than it already was. A first heat was important, not to mention strong.

Damian suffered. Past the itchy palms, there was also a feverish heat to his skin making him twist uncomfortably in his sheets, every so often urging him on his knees to present, face in the pillows, ass in the air, awaiting any of the owners of the swirl of scents around the Manor to return home and breed him. They were all out on patrol, but he desperately wanted them back.

Whining, he shoved his shorts down to the crooks of his knees, letting the fabric bunch there. It was so soft, so cool against overheated flesh. He needed more. More of _that,_ more of _something else._ More of _anything._

He hated being a slave to his biology, something he’d spent all evening agonizing over before the hours converged on this moment. Instinct had outweighed pride, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching between his thighs and rubbing the pads of two fingers over his dripping hole, keening at the sensation. All he could think about was that it felt good. Felt right.

Hesitantly, he pressed the tip of one finger inside, the other following until both were down to the last knuckle. He shook all over from that alone, and a few seconds of shallow pumping in and out was all it took for his cock to start leaking, having already been swollen to full size since the second he even considered touching himself. A couple clumsy humping motions against the bedding made him gasp, sharp and loud with no hope of being muffled, much like the sound that came after. One more downward twitch of his hips and he was cumming with a whine so needy it made him flush in shame. _Pathetic,_ he thought, seconds before the urge to ride his own fingers took control.

He couldn’t stop moving, even if the drag of sheets against his hyper-sensitive cock sent sparks of pleasure-pain crackling through him. Overstimulated or otherwise, nothing could have prevented him from exaggerating his presenting arch when the sudden scent of alpha hit, strong and close.So close. In the room. Perfect.

“Please,” he murmured, a single syllable pushed out of him like air straight from his lungs. “Assistance. _Need_ it. Your knot. Come on, come here—”

“Shit!” Drake’s voice. Panicked. “Oh, god, this is bad. This is so bad!”

_No fucking kidding,_ Damian wanted to say. Instead, he pulled his fingers out of himself and curled them in the sheets as if gripping for leverage, should his brother lose his marbles and decide to give him what he wanted. The desire still warred with the embarrassment of both his condition and his exposure, but the fight was waning. Drake needed to get out.

Hormones flared. No, Drake needed to stay in. In fact, he needed to move _closer._

“Damian. Damian, can you understand me?” The tone was so concerned, so protective. It made Damian wetter, until his inner thighs were shiny with slick and his hole was fluttering around nothing, ready to receive.

When Tim approached the head of the bed, Damian could see that his cowl was still on. Thank goodness he had broken Father’s rule about wearing costumes in the house, because otherwise the scent blockers wouldn’t have been standing between him and a vicious, untimely rut. Come to think of it, Damian wondered why he had broken the rule at all. Where was Father? Another thought: Why were the blockers a good thing? Why was a rut a bad thing? His thoughts were getting more jumbled by the second.

“I understand,” he finally replied. With effort, he managed to relax his fingers where they had clenched in the sheets. “Need you to…” _Keep the others out. Let the others in?_

At the prospect, Damian moaned. From where his cheek was pressed against his pillow, he could see Tim open his mouth to say something, then immediately snap it closed. Good. He didn’t need to say anything, he only needed to hurry up and help.

“Tim?” Another voice called from the corridor. A pause, a deep intake of breath. “Oh, no. Don’t tell me—”

“Yeah,” Tim answered, lifting a hand to nibble at his nails. He wasn’t wearing gloves, at least. Damian wanted his touch, skin on skin. That idea made him squirm, still propped up with his ass on display, even once Jason followed their missing bird right into the jaws of the bedroom. He was wearing the hood. Damn it, more blockers.

Damian whined, frustrated at the surrounding scents and discordant lack of touches he was receiving. In spite of the burn across his face, he wiggled some more, hoping to call attention to the dripping hole left unknotted. The idea of taking both of them made him drool, but he had at least enough mindfulness left to conceal the fact by burying his face in his pillow once more.

Jason muttered a curse.

“What do we do?” Tim asked. A stupid question for two reasons, Damian thought. One, because Tim always knew what to do; two, because the obvious course of action was for him and Jason to strip, climb on the bed, and breed Damian until he couldn’t remember his own name.

“Well, for one thing, we keep Golden Boy as far away as possible.” Jason’s voice was low, raspy, and authoritative in all the right ways. Damian could barely focus on his actual words, the next of which were, “He doesn’t have scent blockers like we do. The moment he catches wind of the kid…”

Tim shuddered with a soft, breathless sound that Damian wanted to devour straight from his mouth. “I don’t know,” he said, “is it such a bad idea?”

Jason seemed surprised. “What, to let Dick _mount _him?”

Damian groaned, pushing the sides of his pillow to cover his ears so he didn’t have to hear their conversation anymore. The mental image of Dick going into an unstoppable frenzy, mounting him like a proper bitch, was exactly the kind of concept that made him weak, the upper half of his body going boneless in response to letting a qualified alpha take charge.

“Guys?”

Damian lifted his face out of the pillow. Jason and Tim whipped their heads around in tandem, both visibly stiff with hackles raised in the form of goosebumps. He could only see their arms, Tim’s smooth and slim but deceptively strong, Jason’s thick and muscular and covered in hairs that were currently raised in response to the new voice joining their party.

At first, Damian couldn’t figure out the problem, but it soon became obvious that the voice belonged to Dick, because the sudden trapped growl he gave could be heard the instant his palm touched the doorjamb. The sound, albeit contained, resonated somewhere deep in Damian’s bones. All he wanted was to hear it unobstructed, rough and ripped from Dick’s lungs in animalistic fashion while he took him apart.

“Dick,” Jason began, voice edging on a warning. The possessive quality to it was automatic, but Damian keened all the same.

Tim put a hand on Jason’s elbow. “He always kind of played the mother hen role. I think it might be good for Damian to have someone nurturing to spend his heat with.” Smart, confident, even in the face of the tremulous emotions rolling through him. Good genes. He would make a good mate. Even Grandfather said so.

Dick was still fully dressed when he pushed past Tim and Jason to reach the bed. Bruce must be out for the night, given their combined insubordination. That was the last coherent thing Damian could get his feeble, lust-stricken brain to conjure before he saw Dick’s mask being tossed to the floor, the frantic sound of a zipper following. Afterward, his only thought was an insistent mantra of _knot me, alpha,_ which looped like a record.

Warm, rough hands dragged him to the center of the bed. Immediately, his body reacted in approval, cock twitching at the unexpected friction and his voice barely eked out past his teeth in a submissive whimper.

“Watch it, Goldie,” Jason said, sounding as though he had amended his previous train of thought from seeing the two of them in proximity to one another. “He’s small.”

Dick growled, louder this time. Jason growled right back, even if his voice modulator made the sound tinny and strange. Tim pursed his lips, but was the first to act as mediator. His knee settled on the bed, mattress dipping with his weight as he reached out to brush Damian’s hair from his face. The touch was soothing, especially when the next thing he felt was the impossible length of Dick’s cock rutting against him, hot and heavy and deliciously hard. He wanted to take it all, Jason’s warning be damned.

He sighed out a “_Yes,_” and spread his legs further apart to accommodate the width of the older man’s body. Dick rocked forward, overtaken by his rut, and after a few target misses, shoved into Damian’s tight heat with a low rumble of satisfaction.

Damian wailed, surprised by the stretch as the head popped inside. Despite his squirming, Dick kept pressing in, hands on his waist to hold him still for it.

Tim bared his teeth. “Slower,” he demanded, earning a snap in the face from Dick, whose own snarl was a downright nasty thing. “It’s his first time. He can’t take it all at once!”

Damian disagreed. He could do it. _Wanted _to do it. To prove his unspoken point, he clenched and relaxed around the cock inside him, listening to the earned hiss from above and offering a moan of his own when Dick began moving again. Admittedly, it was a bit too much, but he was sure he was wet enough for it. His body wouldn’t fail him, not in this sense. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminded him he was made for this.

Sure enough, when the full length of Dick’s cock jammed all the way in, Damian’s own pulsed between his legs, another orgasm lighting him up all over at the unfamiliar intrusion granting his body what it knew it needed. He cried out still, bewildered by the feeling of fullness in places so intimate and previously untouched, but calmed soon after the first stroke, which rubbed along his swollen walls so perfectly he could only hold on and let himself be fucked.

He didn’t realize he was biting his lip until Tim sat on the bed in front of him and grasped his chin between thumb and forefinger. “Don’t bite.”

Dick leaned forward and growled again in warning at Tim’s proximity, but once more received one in return. None of them were built to deny a fight, but they were also trained to avoid violence with one another the best they could, a fact that seemed to lose credibility when Dick grabbed for Tim. He succeeded only in yanking the cowl off before he decided to press his palm on the middle of Damian’s spine instead, holding him down to fuck him at a different angle as if on a specific whim.

So soon after cumming, he didn’t expect the brilliant waves of pleasure from the shift to be so strong. A filthy moan tumbled out of him, and he could clearly see the way Tim’s pupils blew at the noise.

Without blockers, the hectic emotions roiling in his blood came to a head, and he gnashed his teeth, first at Dick, then at Damian to encourage him to open up. He obeyed, watching with rapt attention even if his brows were furrowed in suspicion.

“This is just great,” Jason mumbled, distracting Damian for just long enough that he wasn’t prepared for the sudden appearance of Tim’s cock pushing past his lips. He made a muffled noise, but his brother’s earlier patience and civility were abandoned in favor of a new purpose, and he simply rocked his hips, forcing himself down Damian’s throat until he choked, and then going further.

Damian’s eyes rolled back in his skull. His focus on each feeling drove him higher into his spiral of want, hitting him with a surge of arousal so amazing it made his head spin. His immediate needs were being met by being filled at both ends, every spasm and pulse of the cocks inside him reminding him how urgently he needed them to knot him, giving him the satisfaction his body had been craving for far too long now.

“Fuck,” Jason continued, “you two aren’t gonna leave me out. Couple of assholes.” With a hissing sound, the mechanism on his hood unlocked.

Damian made an embarrassingly excited noise around Tim, who plunged ruthlessly in and out of his mouth with fervor rivaling Dick’s.

The next moments were a blur, because suddenly he was empty, tongue lolling and hole clenching around nothing, begging to be filled again. His whine earned him a pair of hands, rougher than the others, pushing him up by one shoulder, until Jason could crawl underneath him and drag his much smaller body onto his lap. At the promising jut of the hardness springing past his zipper, Damian’s hips canted of their own accord.

“Don’t worry,” Jason all but snarled, “you’ll get it.”

The second he was made to sink down on the new length, his thighs quivered. Luckily, Dick was still behind him and Tim still in front, able to catch him when he collapsed on top of Jason. “Alpha,” he heard himself say, albeit distantly, “knot me. _Breed_ me.” He couldn’t even tell who he was asking.

Tim straddled Jason’s chest, grabbing Damian more by the ears than by the hair when he took hold to shove back in his mouth. For a few hazy seconds, he reveled in the way the man felt, slick and warm. Each time the head slid down his throat and gagged him, he felt thankful for it, as well as for the rabid snaps of teeth Tim gave whenever he was fully seated. The proximity to his finish was indicated by the pulse on Damian’s tongue, rapid-fire and ready to release. The swell of his knot made previously graceful strokes stutter in rhythm, and Damian struggled to open wider to take it, prepared to swallow the release down.

Before it could happen, Jason jerked Tim away, shoving him aside with a grunt. What was he doing? Damian frowned, writhing against Jason’s front until he felt Jason pull out to the tip, and then another cock prod against him just beneath it. His breathing was ragged when he finally realized what they were trying to do.

Steadily, Jason and Dick tried entering him at once, but it was a battle the entire way, each of them growling and snapping at the other in frustration as they vied for a hole to fuck, like animals who had lost their sense. A whine caught in Damian’s throat, smothered by the sudden searing stretch of their success when they both shunted their way past the ring of muscle and kept moving, twin slides that stole the breath right out of him.

He panted desperately, squirming to escape the pressure. At the same time, he shivered, unable to comprehend the pleasure he took from being so thoroughly opened up, filled with the gracious offerings from not only one but two of his brothers. He felt a pang of something in his chest like pride at accepting all they had to give, even if the vicious pace they began made him whimper at every bounce, his fingers scrabbling for purchase first on Jason’s chest, leaving nail marks, then in the sheets on either side of him.

Tim, ignoring Jason’s disapproving hiss, clambered back over his chest and snatched Damian by the hair again. This time, Damian dove forward of his own accord, swallowing him down as far as he could comfortably accommodate, letting his alpha take the initiative to fuck him deeper.

Although he still choked, inexperience peeking through, the knowledge of being so thoroughly used made his skin tingle pleasantly. He could feel himself dripping, slick sliding down his thighs in rivulets.

He couldn’t take two knots even if he wanted to, however, and the desire for one made him shake so badly he knew he’d need it soon, or he wouldn’t be able to stand it.

Dick seemed to be closer, his knot swollen and catching with heavenly friction on Damian’s rim with each pass. Jason matched the eldest’s pace, but couldn’t fight his way back when he slipped out. That was when Dick lurched forward with a loud snarl, biting down on the junction between Damian’s neck and shoulder as he came, forcing his knot inside with one great shove that had Damian screaming the second Tim retracted enough to allow it.

Jason rumbled, displeased. Climbing out from underneath Damian’s slumping, sated form, he rose to his knees in front alongside Tim, both of their cocks pointed down toward his mouth, their hands working them to their own finish lines. Dick had won the scrap, but Damian minded them equally by keeping his mouth open, allowing them to finish on him together.

Jason aimed for his lips and cheeks, some making it far enough up that it stuck obnoxiously in his eyelashes. He had to keep one eye closed the remainder of the session, even as Tim pushed forward and fed him his cum, choosing to stake his claim that way, instead.

Damian was a complete mess, but the thought didn’t bother him like it normally would; right now, all he wanted was to sleep. Strangely, he found himself purring at the arrangement of limbs and sticky flesh that curled around him on all sides, the lot of them drifting off until the next round.

The rest of his heat wouldn’t be so bad, he mused, so long as they were there to guide him through it.


End file.
